


They are gone

by serpxnsortia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpxnsortia/pseuds/serpxnsortia
Summary: Victor lose his parents a few days ago and now he's alone... Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Victor RP account lmao

Victor saw several people go to him, people whom he didn’t know anything and that gave him the condolences for what happened to his family. He didn’t understand very well that or at least he managed to understand as well as a boy of seven years old. He watched their faces, without recognizing them, without even knowing the name of who spoke to him. They said "I'm sorry" and then they left, without showing any more show of support or affection. Why did they do that? Why did they let go of those empty words and then left?  
  
Empty, that was how he felt in those moments. Empty because he didn’t know what to do, what to say and what to think. His parents, his beloved parents, had left that world leaving him alone; a world full of cruelty, monsters and very little happiness. Victor would realize it with the passage of time, with the passage of the years... And maybe he realizes it in the most pitiful way possible, breaking his poor glass heart into a thousand pieces.  
  
Although the most important questions asked were: what was to become of him during these years? Who would take care of him? That caused tremendous fear to the Russian with gray hair; a fear that would come out of him in the form of tears, which would fall on his face without permission and would be lost forever.  
  
"Vitya." Said a voice, which he knew perfectly well: it was Yakov Feltsman's. Maybe he wasn’t the person Victor wanted to see at the time, because he wished it were his parents... But he knew that he would never see them again, that he would never hear their voices and feel their hugs, kisses and smiles... They were gone, forever. “Come with me.” Yakov held out a hand to him, which Victor looked at in bewilderment. "Let's go home, this isn’t the right place for you..." Without another word, he grabbed Victor in his arms and laid his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I..." Victor tried to say something, but all he got was to burst into tears. He buried his face in Yakov's shoulder. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this even if they heard his crying. "They're gone... They're gone forever..." He hugged the man who knew so little.  
  
“Everything will be okay…” Yakov tried to comfort him, knowing that he was not particularly good at those things. "Now we will go home, you will take a bath and you will eat something, okay?" Victor nodded, he was still crying. Yakov's hand ended in the boy's hair, leaving soft strokes.  
  
"I'll make them proud of me..." Victor spoke softly, feeling very tired after all that had happened. "I'll make my mother smile from above when she sees me skate..." That was the last thing Victor said that day because he fell asleep on Yakov’s arms a few seconds later.  
  
"Sure, Vitya. Surely yes…"  
  
And in Yakov's arms Victor left, closing one of the worst days of his life and of which he knew he would never forget.


End file.
